


Tideline

by whoeverdares



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2016, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/pseuds/whoeverdares
Summary: Aliens and monsters, and humans not so different from the latter are always in the middle. So when Alex decides to take those three weeks of vacations that the DEO owes her, she thinks on the only person she would like to spend them with. She thinks of the perfect place and no, it is not a coincidence that Alex finger points that small town over the map, in that small island under the tropic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vinyllityx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinyllityx/gifts).



> This is my SSSFE gift for Vinyllityx (I hope you like it!). I haven't write for Alex/Maggie before so this is my first attempt. I know it's not technically a Honeymoon, but I liked the idea of Alex and Maggie having some time for themselves, maybe? :) (Also, I'm sorry, I tried to fill both prompts but life and time are real tyrants sometimes...)

“Maggie…?” Alex calls from the hallway, leaving the bedroom…

Or better said, _their bedroom_ , in a small rent house, in a small town placed under the tropic line, a fortuitous point chosen by chance by the two of them after rolling the world map globe, like the old seafarers used to do when they imagined themselves exploring new worlds and lands. Just like those curious travelers, Alex and Maggie had decided to leave the routine behind.

At least for a few days.

Aliens and monsters, and humans not so different from the latter are always in the middle.

Dinners, and movie nights, and “work visits” to see Maggie are the kind of things that Alex loves. The way Maggie’s face shines every time Alex appears with a bag of Chinese food late in the night, goodness, she brightens her dark office at NCPD like a thousand suns. But yeah, Alex knows maybe they need to escape from this weird alien fighting routine. Because Sunday mornings are never enough, Saturday nights either. Because it’s been six months since that shy, "unrequited" first kiss, five and a half since Alex’s apartment, and four months, three weeks and two days since Alex had a first taste of Maggie’s skin (not that she’s keeping count of it, she just has a good memory, or so she says to herself).

So when Alex decides to take those three weeks of vacations that the DEO owes her, she thinks on the only person she would like to spend them with. She thinks of the perfect place and no, it is not a coincidence that Alex finger points that small town over the map, in that small island under the tropic. It is not a coincidence she names these days away from work as their “honeymoon” (although she saves this corny denomination to herself) because she feels like the world is endless when she sees the beach, the sand and Maggie’s skin, tanned by nature, under the bright sun. The world is endless and the air is sweet like honey. The air is sweet when Maggie is around and Alex can’t have enough of her the first night of their "honneymoon", between the white sheets, with the high tide as a background sound, knowing they don’t have any obligations when the sun rises. They don’t have any obligation the next morning and they have all the time in the world.

“Maggie, have you seen my-? There it is.” Alex sighs with a small laugh when Maggie, leaning over the counter, keeps her black watch hanging between her fingers. “Where was it? I’ve searched everywhere,” she says taking the device and leaning a little bit from the other side of the counter to place a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips.

“Bathroom floor,” the brunette hints, trying to elicit a memory, “near the bathtub,” she adds when Alex frowns.

“Oh…” She blushes, “I forgot.”

“I certainly didn’t.”

“No, I mean, me either,” Alex hurries to explain but she knows she’s being awkward… "I couldn't forget _that_ " Well, not awkward, but weird… in a way that Maggie’s learnt to love, she knows that, too, because the other woman had said it so many times before, with a beautiful grin. “I’m just… rambling, don’t I?” Alex gives up.

“You always do it in the morning.” Smiling, Maggie pushes herself out of the counter and takes a mug, then another, and some sugar from the cupboard. “Let’s put some coffee on you… unless you want something else.”

Maggie says it naively, she asks because there’s tea, fruit juice, and at least ten different options besides coffee, Alex knows it. But the view of Maggie’s legs walking along the small kitchen while she prepares breakfast, her light cotton shirt casually unbuttoned covering her black bikini top and leaving her collar bones exposed, her hair still dripping some water and leaving small, wet patches on said shirt… damn, everything Alex wants is right before her eyes and it’s not naïve at all.

“You know you’re doing it really difficult, right?” Alex asks, biting her bottom lip slightly. Maggie smiles and pours the coffee. “I mean, getting out of this house, to do something else than kissing you?”

“I have my own powers, Agent Danvers…” Maggie teases. She passes a mug to Alex and keeps one for herself on the other side of the counter. “And though I love to see how they make effect on you,” Maggie says so softly that Alex swears she can forget this Caribbean paradise if this woman asks for it, “this place is beautiful and we should plan our day.”

“Oh, I already did,” Alex exclaims and shoves her hand in her back pocket looking for her cellphone. “I looked for some places and I found this perfect beach just a few hours from here,” she says, pointing the screen after a quick search, “but hey, don’t worry, we can decide together if we want to go.”

“I’m curious… and surprised. I thought you didn’t know this island.”

“I don’t, but I may or may not have used the DEO satellites for _personal_ things. Just this once,” she clarifies.

 “You sure about that, Danvers?” Maggie lifts an eyebrow, between sips and suspicions.

“Twice, if you count that _other time_ …” Alex confesses and takes the first sip of her coffee, complicity growing between them as they exchange looks over the edge of their cups, because they both know what she’s referring to, another memory elicited by warm words, and Alex remembers that _other time_...

The night was cold - a week before Christmas - when the chasing of a genetically modified alien lead them to a dark alley. Cadmus remnants, what a way to ruin a perfect date. A date that Alex had planned for days using the DEO satellites to find a restaurant away from any known alien activity area, but aliens have no respect for personal agendas, and that was something that Alex and Maggie were fully aware of. They also knew better than go out on a date without guns.

DEO forces were on their way when the two women and the beast reached the alleyway, but there was no time, they had no bullets left and no place to run. Thankfully, Supergirl, the heroine of National City, arrived just in time.

That night, they walked to Maggie’s apartment together. After all the paperwork and just a few slices of pizza and some beer, sleeping seemed a good option. Alex waited in the couch while Maggie was using the bathroom, her thoughts racing as fast as an alien empowered by the yellow sun, but just one certainty clear in her head. And she knew Maggie had reached the same conclusion when Alex finally said _'I am ready'_ and was rewarded with the most tender smile she had seen in her life. She couldn’t risk losing Maggie, and all she wanted that night was to be by her side. Tender were the arms that embraced her, too, and also the hands that took off her clothes, and the lips that traced paths all over her body for the very first time.

They both remember, Alex can see it in Maggie’s eyes.

“Remember that I told you that I used to surf?” Alex asks, breaking the spell, and Maggie nods on the other side of the counter, curiosity growing on her face, the cup of coffee steaming between her hands. “I was looking for a place to practice again, and you know, away from people… and so I found this little paradise. It doesn’t even have a name, it has the best of tides and it’s a supersecret beach… plus, I could teach you some moves,” Alex squints as she says the last word, trying to convince the other woman, although she knows it’s not necessary. Maggie has this weakness for her that Alex can barely understand. Maggie never says no to her and she never says no to Maggie but she asks anyways, “What do you say?”

 “Shouldn't we check the weather?” Maggie asks so sweetly.

But Alex takes her chances. “Nha, it’ll be fine.

 

*****

 

And Alex loses. Or wins, it all depends.

“I can’t believe it, it’s so close, damn it!” Alex curses when they leave the car (after two hours driving, one hour into something she dares to describe as a jungle) and she rises her eyes.

The grey sky is washing away their plans, but the beach is beautiful, lonely, and a smile passes over Maggie’s lips like the silent storm forming in the horizon. That's more than enough for Alex.

“It’s ok, we can take a walk through the seashore,” Maggie says, of course she say it, she can find a way to make Alex smile anywhere, anytime, under almost any circumstance. “I think it’s somehow romantic.”

“Are you being cheesy, Detective?”

“C’mon, we have some time until the storm hits,” the Detective deflects almost shyly.

And while Maggie walks the tideline, a few meters ahead, Alex wonders why she’s this lucky? how this woman can see her as if she's the world and much more? what did she do to deserve this dreamy moment? Alex doubts… does Maggie feel the same…? She pulls down her sleeves because the wind is getting a little colder than she’s used to, Maggie does the same and she wraps her arms around herself, leaving footprints on the smooth, clean sand when she turns around to look for Alex.

She looks so beautiful when the blue behind her turns darker. Alex's heart skips a beat.

“What?” Maggie asks, her voice is as welcoming and enchanting as ever.

“Nothing, I’m...” Alex shocks her head and looks away just for a brief moment. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About us,” she answers, and there, lost into those starless-winter-night eyes, Alex kills that doubt, knows again that Maggie feels exactly the same, because the next thing she’s aware is that the other woman comes closer, her calming lips over her own, brushing kisses like so many coats of paint. And even when the first drops of rain are falling, and the wind becomes wild, Alex finds tranquility in Maggie’s arms.

With the first thunder they find a refuge, by the second one they're kissing again, and by the end of the day, when the storm dissipates and the grey gives rise to the black starry night, they find each other enjoying that lonely beach a little bit too much.

Alex loses or wins, it all depends. She can't complain, though, because this moment is perfect anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @whoeverdares :) thanks for reading


End file.
